1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter funnel apparatus and more particularly to filter funnel devices finding particular, but not necessarily exclusive, utility for filtering potable water to provide higher quality drinking water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filter funnels with liquid containing reservoirs are well-known in the art and conventionally comprise a funnel with a liquid-containing cylindrical reservoir or container extending from the filter funnel to contain the liquid being filtered. A paper or disk filter within the reservoir and funnel filters the liquid. One illustrative type of filter funnel is a Buchner funnel utilized in chemical laboratories. Other filter funnels are the type conventionally utilized in coffee-making apparatus with a fluted cup type paper filter.